


Hell To Pay

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Demons, Good Regulus Black, M/M, Supernatural Vibe, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is on fire. One daughter is MIA. One son is rogue. There is a mole. Orion Black can't keep a      straight     face. The ancestors are stirring in their graves. Will Walburga Black survive this month of pure and utter chaos created by none other than her own son.





	Hell To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit language, slight demon/House of Black incest]

"Let it shine, babe." 

"You got it, Sirius." Lily Evans stared down at the screen of her drone before pressing down with her right thumb over a button that would detonate a small bomb into the pristine garden of the Black estate. 

"Code names." Peter Pettigrew scolded as Lily quickly retracted her drone as the screen showed an explosion of grass and flowers and marble fountains and statues. 

"You got it, mallrat." Lily smirked as she leaned back and flew the drone home. 

"That's not my codename and you know it." 

Lily chuckled, "Excuse me if I don't like calling you _mole_." 

Remus came around to Lily's side and set down a cup of tea. He placed it on the cart near her, learned his lesson last time when he set the tea on her console of devices and buttons and screens and they had a power shortage for five minutes when she accidentally knocked it over. 

He reahed forward and presses the power button on her earpiece. 

She looks over and smiles. "How are you?" 

"Grand. Still scrubbing the paint out of my body from last night's hunt, though." Remus rubbed his armpit and returned his hand to the light, revealing a hint of dark green body paint. 

"Damn." Lily's eyes flashed between him and the screen. "How long were you and Fabian out there?" 

"11 hours of laying in the dirt, covered in paint, completely still." 

"What kind of imformation does one even get from a stake out like that?" 

 

     "Brother, the live footage of Walburga's up." James says leaning his upper body into the bedroom of Sirius's. 

Sirius turned, a towel around his waist and a towel in his hands drying his hair. "Fuck yeah, wait for me?" 

Soon the two boys were hastily walking toward the central command room, beside Lily's private technical computing room. Lily sat in a spinny chair in between the threshold of her room and the central room. Remus stood behind her, eyes glued to the screen where Walburga began screaming, his hands on the back of Lily's chair. 

" _WHAT THE FUCK?_ " 

Sirius stood by Remus and leaned his head against his arm. 

" _ORION!_ " 

" _SERVANTS!_ " 

" _BLOODY FUCKING IDIOTS THE LOT OF THEM!_ " 

" _I WILL SEE THEM TO DEATH AND WALK THEM TO HELL AND SHOVE LUCIFER'S COCK IN THEIR BRAINS MYSELF!_ " 

Sirius snickered. 

" _CALL LUCRETIA AND INFORM HER THAT HER FAVOURITE GARDEN AT MY ESTATE IS **BLOODY GONE**! CALL MY CY AND TELL HIM WE ARE GOING HUNTING TONIGHT!_ " 

Everyone in the room tensed, because as planned, Walburga declared an attack but this time they would be ready. 

Their feed was being filmed from a dove flying nearby. Lily hooked a small camera onto the bird.

Dove follows Walburga as she stomps, causing cracks into her cement walk-way, away from the wreckage that is her garden and around to her second garden. 

" _OORRRIOOOOONN!_ " 

The dove catches sight of Orion Black, stretched out casually on a lawn chair, with a younger man laying on top of him. 

"Demetri." Sirius announces in recognition. 

Demetri flinches when Walburga screams. Orion tries to pull him back down though. 

" _ORION!_ " 

" _Yes dear?_ " 

" _OUR GARDEN, WAS BLOWN, **UP**!_ " 

" _I heard_." 

" _I NEED YOU TO CARE OR I CALL-_ " 

" _Beelzebub, I know._ " 

Demetri stands and bows at Walburga a little before scurrying off. 

" _I want your son's dirty friends on a silver platter, boy. You have gotten lost in sin and you're a **demon**!_ " 

" _He's your son if anything_." 

" _Say that again, Orion._ " 

James tugged Sirius' hair softly, "No, you're my son." 

Remus chuckled as Sirius turned and tackled James. 

"Walburga." Everyone looks back up at the screen. A servant hands Walburga a phone. 

"Big brother." Walburga purrs back.

"Are you hurt, dearest?" 

"No. But those hunters will be. Those foolish disgusting children. I want the head of a hunter before sunrise, Cygnus. And Orion is being a horny piece of shit."

Cygnus chuckled. "I'll contact Abraxas. We both know that Orion has an especially soft spot for the Malfoy." 

"Thank you brother dearest." 

 

     At 8pm, the sun began to set. The Demons liked to hunt in their nature setting, night. 

Remus was leading the team today. Minerva McGonagall, Gideon Prewett, Arthur Weasley's older brothers Albert and Edward, Sirius and Dorcas Meadowes. Lily would be assisting as always from the base of her computing room. James had a priviate line with Sirius's headset to talk to him  

Remus watched as everyone armed themselves with weapons. He tried to contain his queasy stomach. 

Edward Weasley stomped up to Remus and held his hand up for a fist bump. When their knuckles collided, Remus knew there was to be no backing down now. Remus was ready, whether he was ready or not. 

One by one, they all exited the supply room and followed Remus to the vechicles. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter and the limited action scenes but my month to save as a draft is up and I wanted to post this before it was gone. Bless y'all. Much love. Tbc, for real.


End file.
